warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Charly
Einzelläufer |nament=Hauskätzchen: Einzelläufer: Ältester: |namenl=Charly (Purdy) Charly (Purdy) Charly (Purdy) |lebend=''Mitternacht, Mondschein, Verbannt, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Battles of the Clans, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen}} '''Charly' (Original: Purdy) ist ein massiger, alter, pummeliger, braun gestreifter Kater mit verfilztem, zotteligem, verstrubbeltem Fell , grauer Schnauze, einem großen, runden Kopf, zottigen Ohren und großen, gelben Augen. Auftritte Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Charly war einst ein Hauskätzchen und lebte bei einem Zweibeiner. Als dieser starb wurde er von seinem neuen Besitzer vertrieben und ist jetzt ein Einzelläufer. Jedoch wusste sich Charly immer zu helfen und ernährte sich bei vielen anderen Zweibeinern, welche sich offenbar viele Namen für ihn überlegten, so viele, dass er seinen eigenen fast vergaß. :Als ein freilaufender Hund die vier auserwählten Katzen und ihre zwei Begleiter verfolgt, hilft er ihnen, indem er den Katzen von den Ästen eines Baumes aus zuruft, dass sie hinaufklettern sollen. Nachdem die Gefahr vorüber ist, wollen die anderen Krieger gerne jagen. Charly jedoch meint, es gäbe einen einfacheren Weg, an Nahrung zu kommen. Er führt die Krieger zu einen Zweibeinergarten, wo sie Fische fangen. Als Krähenpfote ein Zeichen vom SternenClan bekommt, erklären sie ihm, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Wassernest der Sonne sind. Anschließend bietet er ihnen an, sie durch den Zweibeinerort zu führen. Die Anderen willigen ein. :Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass Charly keine Ahnung hat, wo er die Katzen nun hinführt. Aber, obwohl er alt und sein Gedächtnis eingerostet ist, gelingt es ihm seltsamerweise immer, einen geeigneten Platz zum Schlafen oder für die Jagd ausfindig zu machen. Bald erweist er sich auch als nützlicher Beistand im Kampf gegen eine Rattenmeute, welche die Katzen angreift. Schließlich findet er doch den Weg aus dem Zweibeinerort, als alle schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten. Er führt die Katzen in einen Wald, wo sie die Nacht verbringen. Das letzte Stück bis zum Wassernest der Sonne kann er die Krieger allerdings nicht begleiten, da zwischen Meer und Wald eine Art Hügelland ohne größere Pflanzen liegt, in welchem sich Charly unwohl fühlt. Er gelobt jedoch, ein paar Tage auf die Rückkehr der Freunde zu warten. Mondschein :Charly wartet auf die auserwählten Katzen am Waldrand und begrüßt sie, als sie zusammen mit der Dächsin Mitternacht ihren Heimweg vom Wassernest der Sonne antreten. Daraufhin macht er selbst Bekanntschaft mit Mitternacht und droht ihr zunächst, da er sie für eine feindliche Dächsin hält. Jedoch können die Anderen ihn aufhalten, obwohl sein Misstrauen und seine Angst gegenüber der Dächsin nicht verfliegen. Als die Katzen von zwei aggressiven Füchsen angegriffen werden, will er sich zunächst alleine auf sie stürzen, wird jedoch von Mitternacht, welche den Konflikt friedlich lösen kann, zurückgehalten. Als Mitternacht den Auserwählten und ihren Begleitern empfiehlt durch die Berge zurückzureisen, versucht Charly die Katzen aufzuhalten, denn er weiß über die lauernden Gefahren bescheid. Mitternacht hält ihn jedoch zurück und so bleibt er im Wald zurück und kann sich nur noch von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Staffel 3 Verbannt :Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif, Bernsteinpelz, Krähenfeder, dessen Sohn Windpfote, Sturmpelz, Bach, Nacht, Fang und die drei Geschwister Häherpfote, Distelpfote und Löwenpfote begegnen ihm auf dem Weg in die Berge zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers. Charly freut sich, seine alten Freunde wiederzusehen und begleitet sie auf der Reise. Er rettet Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Windpfote vor drei Hunden. Am Waldrand trennt er sich wieder von der Katzentruppe. }} Sonstiges *In den Originalausgaben der Bücher ist er zusätzlich noch gesprenkelt und hat zerfetzte statt zottelige Ohren. *Charly hat eine etwas andere Ausdrucksweise als andere Katzen. Victoria Holmes gab bekannt, dass er mit einem Akzent spricht, ähnlich wie den, der in der Grafschaft von Yorkshire vorkommt. *Er bezeichnet Zweibeiner als ''Aufrechtgeher und Beute, wie Mäuse oder Vögel, als Piepser. Quellen en:Purdyfr:Isidorefi:Sulo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Hollyleaf's Story Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere